


Anywhere But Here

by SongsAboutBuckyy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arthur Morgan Deserves Everything, Arthur Morgan Fluff, Arthur Morgan Happy Ending, Arthur Morgan deserves the world, Arthur Wants To Be A Father, F/M, Fuck You Dutch, Fuck You Rockstar, Mutual Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Morgan, confessed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsAboutBuckyy/pseuds/SongsAboutBuckyy
Summary: "I'm so in love with you, Arthur. All I do is dream about gettin' you away from here, away from this place, this trouble, and spoilin' you with every ounce of affection I have.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Anywhere But Here

"I thought I'd die when you didn't come back from Saint Denis." You confessed in a soft voice as your eyes held his. You swallowed hard, your throat painfully raw as you struggled for the right words. Trying to speak was like ripping through sandpaper. Stepping forward, you summoned the rest of your courage and willed your shaking hands to be still as you laid them on his chest, warm and broad beneath the thin fabric of his familiar blue shirt. 

His grey-green eyes widened ever so slightly as he held your gaze, staring down at you, his handsome face furrowed with confusion as he closed a rough hand over yours in an attempt to comfort you. 

You’d waited so long to tell him how you felt. After their sudden disappearance following the failed bank robbery, regret had roiled inside you, grief nearly paralyzing you. Their unexpected reappearance had left no doubt in your mind what you had to do.

"I'm so in love with you, Arthur." You confess as your voice cracks. "And I know you think you don't deserve happiness, that you're a bad man, but there ain't nothin farther from the truth. You're so good Arthur, so kind and thoughtful and loyal." Pausing to swallow back your tears, you smile up at him, hope swelling in your chest from speaking the truth aloud. "All I do is dream about gettin' you away from here, away from this place, this trouble, and spoilin' you with every ounce of affection I have.” 

His eyes soften, and he opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off, knowing the excuse he’ll use to refute you and deny his feelings for you. You know him too well for that. “I know I'm young and you've kept me safe and sheltered from the world, but I'd make you a _fine_ wife, Arthur Morgan. You'd never want for anything. I'd be loyal and true, and I'd always stand by you. This group is broken, and they don't deserve you." 

He licks his chapped lips, the struggle in his eyes evident. His face is gaunt, his tanned skin still dry and battered from Guarma's brutal tropical sun. You study his face intently as he struggles with his emotion. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” You chastise him softly, knowing it will be his first instinct to protect you, even if it’s from himself. “I found your journal while we were packing up your things to run.” You admit, unsure of how he will react. Thinking him dead, you had been desperate for a piece of him. You had wailed in grief upon finding the passages about you, confirming your deepest wishes. Despite Grimshaw’s vicious tongue-lashing, she had wrapped you in her arms and rocked you as you sobbed your regrets, the swamp’s coyotes echoing your cries. 

"But I’d seen you watchin me even before that," You whisper, your hand sliding up to the side of his neck, treasuring the feel of his warm skin, the thumping of his pulse against your palm stirring lightning-like energy within you. "I’ve seen it in your eyes, you love me too." 

He doesn’t move from your touch, though you feel him tremble beneath your hand, a shiver running up his spine. He is quiet for a long time, his gaze cast low to the ground as he struggles with the words. They fall from his worried lips so softly that you have to strain to hear him. "You _torture_ me..." He admits, closing his eyes. 

Your chin juts out ever so slightly and a tear finally breaks free to roll down your cheek. With a sigh, he raises his hand tenderly, his touch so light it nearly hovers over the delicate skin of your jaw. 

"I ain't never known a woman as fine as you." He says finally, gazing wistfully into your teary eyes. "I ain't never deserved a thing so pure and beautiful in my entire life." His rough fingertips caress your face, and you close your eyes to the searing sensation that flashes through you at the press of his fingers. "I can't give you what you need. I'd be a lousy husband, draggin' you across the mountains and the desert, runnin' from my sins." 

"I want them, Arthur." You interrupt determinedly, your voice keening in defiance and your eyes burning into his. "I want your sins. I want everything, every part of you." Your trembling hands curl around his leather suspenders. 

He lets out a shaky breath, the hurt in his eyes revealing the struggle warring within him. ‘“I can’t abandon them, Y/N, they’re my family.” 

“I know, I know.” You whisper, pushing yourself into his arms to comfort him, your tears breaking loose to stream down your face. You brush them away hurriedly, you have to make him understand and now is finally your chance. 

“He’s going to get you killed Arthur. You’ll be no help to them dead. They trust you. When you leave, they’ll know it’s over. They’ll run.” You cup his whiskered cheeks gently between your hands, your eyes begging him to understand. 

You feel one large hand close over your hip, the other pressing against your back, thumb anxiously stroking the space between your shoulder blades. His chest shakes as he nods wordlessly, bending slightly to kiss your forehead. The tender press of his rough, chapped lips soothes the hurt radiating in your chest at the thought of your patchworked family and the damage Dutch had done. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

“Where would we go?” He asks. 

“Anywhere.” You whispered, elated that he would even consider the possibility. “Everywhere.” 

He opens his mouth to speak, excuses ready on his tongue and regret filling his eyes but you press on. “A little one room cabin by a stream...” You gaze up at him, hope gleaming in your eyes. “A few hens, a garden, a little windmill… Our babies.” You blink through your tears, falling freely now as you lay your dreams out before him with a beaming smile. His grip on you softens, weakened by the fantasy that could exist just beyond his fingertips. He could reach for it with both hands. But would he? You watch him as he weighs your words in his mind, your heart squeezing in your chest. 

“I see how you look at Jack." You continue, knowing what will sway him most. "You want another son. You want a beautiful little boy.” 

He presses his eyes closed at this, his hold on you tightening again, pulling you close against him. The warmth of his body overtakes you, closing around you, filling you until you feel whole. 

“It’s time you let yourself be happy. You're such a good man, Arthur Morgan, let me take care of you.” 

When he meets your questioning gaze again, he presses his forehead to yours. “You’re sure this is what you want?” 

_“Yes_.” You sigh. 

“Alright.” He whispers softly, his rough hands threading gently through your hair. “Alright then, sweetheart. We go.” 


End file.
